Hyperextension braces of various types are well known for the relief of patients suffering from various diseases and deformities of the spinal area, the principal purposes of such braces being to apply forces in relief of pains associated with those departures from normal. Fundamentally, a typical brace is applied from the front or anterior of the thoracic area of the human body, in conjunction with a back pad and straps or the like for tensioning the front and back structures in such manner as to cause hyperextension of the posterior or thoraco-lumbar. In one well known example (e.g., the Model 8141, manufactured and sold by the Freeman Mfg. Corp. of Sturgis, Mich., circa 1975-76), the front part is a cruciform structure having upper and lower arms and right and left arms, each having an appropriate pad for bearing on four anterior areas of the thoracic part of the human body, together with a back or lumbar pad, the latter being connected adjustably to the side pads by straps or the like, by means of which suitable tensional forces could be applied so as to hyperextend the patient's back.
So far as is known, there seems to have been little patent activity in this specific area; although the U.S. Pat. to Bell, No. 2,181,689 does deal with a spinal brace in which the posterior and anterior portions of the body are compressed.
Considering the Freeman and Bell structures in the most favorable light, much is left to be desired so far as concerns economy of manufacture, ease of application, and adaptability to the patient because of lack or difficulty of adjustment, failure to concentrate on critical areas of the body and lack of conform the pads to variations in the bodies of different patients.